Harem Nightmare
by Destroyed Deity
Summary: Every other thousand years there is a special gathering of the seven dragon king slayers, one of them is Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon king slayer, but since the war, four have died off and three remain, how will this festival of passion and love making go for them? Pretty bad since they have to go against nearly every women in Fiore. Natsu x MEGA HAREM.
1. Mating Greetings

Authors Note: I do not own Fairy Tail P.S. This story goes out to AnimeMyWorld, a fan of mine.

Mating Greetings

Alright guys, since my writers block is coming back and I cant get the next chapter of Dragons Ungodly Peril out, I will make a fresh new story, be warned this will only have three chapters but I hope to make them long for you, if any fans of my OC in 2 kings 1 queen are reading this, he will be in here, along with another male OC, please enjoy, Also, this is a M rated story like no other, you have been warned, think of this story as a crack story, its random and supposed to be funny, one of the greatest writers of these cracked storys is named omnidestruction5678, I highly recommend him, and I garuntee, there isnt another story on this level of how many girls are in the lemons, although the lemons come out later and are just shrunk up a bit due to me not being used to writing them, there are stories out there that have lemons every ten seconds but I bet there isnt one where damn near ever girl in Fiore (including old bitches) are in it.

"Natsu come on, this isnt the time to be messing around!" Erza said as she ran to Fairy Tail with Natsu behind her.

"Im running as fast as I can!" Natsu yelled back, though it was a lie, he just wanted to watch her run in front of him. "Whats that smell though?" He thought to himself as he smelt the air, something odd was there, he didnt know what it was though.

"The master said there was something urgent going on and we needed to drop all missions, this isnt a joke!" Erza said.

"Ok ok, jeez." Natsu said as he picked up speed a little bit, and soon they got to their guild and pushed past the doors.

"Master, what is the problem?" Erza asked.

"The gates of hell opened up and a demon got out, the council believes it to be a Zeref demon, but we are not sure of it, I am sending you, Mirajane, and Laxus out to go find it." Makarov said and watched Natsu's expression get a little annoyed.

"Then why did I have to come back? AND WHY DONT I GET TO GO?!" Natsu yelled, now furious.

"Because the mission you were on was an S-class, you are not allowed to do those by yourself, and you may not go due to you being just an A-class wizard, soooo they're both the same answer." Makarov said.

"Thats bullshit, I could beat any S-class in this guild!" Natsu stated, instantly regretting what popped in his mouth.

"Erza, attack." Makarov said as the Scarlett Knight jumped towards Natsu in her Flame Princess armor and punched Natsu in the face sending him back.

"Ow, could you not?" Natsu said as he hoped on his feet and Erza already launched for another attack. "Oh hell no." Natsu said as he ducked and Erza went over his head and landed face first into the ground making a crater.

"Im gonna kill you." Erza said in a deathly tone as she slowly got up, but got her face planted back in the ground by someone behind her.

"That aint happening." Natsu said as he held Erza's head to the floor. "Say you give up." Natsu said.

"Get off me!" Erza said noticing the position shes in, face down ass up with Natsu behind her, Natsu being oblivious to what any sexual positions are, didnt know what he was doing, but he saw Erza squirming so he knew it was something he could use for a later time.

"Say you give up!" Natsu said getting his face closer to hers, in return his body got closer to hers.

"Natsu this isnt funny!" Erza screamed.

"Where did he get that strength?" Mirajane said, with of course a slight blush.

"I really dont know, he fought her yesterday and yet he lost easily." Makarov said.

"Do you think she let him do this to her?" Mirajane asked.

"Its possible, but most likely not, she would never do this in public, unless its one of her fantasies." Makarov said.

"Hey Erza is this one of your fantasies?" Natsu asked.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT?" Erza yelled, she was mad that there was a chance that he went through her diary and found that out.

"Well because The old man and Mirajane were saying that this was one of your fantasies, and I was wondering if that was true." Natsu said.

"Well we're dead." Makarov said as he chugged his possible last beer and Mirajane went to the cellar to say her finale prayers.

"How is fighting me a fantasy though, does that mean you have fantasies of me almost everyday?" Natsu asked.

"Oh my god." Makarov said pinching the bridge of his nose, also trying to fight back his laughter.

"No Natsu this isnt one of my fantasies!" Erza said slowly getting up, pushing her body against Natsu's getting very close to his body, on purpose.

"By the way I have been smelling something strange all day, what is it?" Natsu asked, catching Erza off guard.

"What smell?!" Erza asked.

"You know, some weird smell, its like agression and passion mixed in one, but I dont know where its coming from." Natsu said.

"I dont smell it, but how did you get this strong?!" Erza asked as she was having trouble lifting Natsu's hand up.

"I really dont know, but could we fight later? I need to find this smell." Natsu said as he got off of Erza and headed towards the woods.

"What?" Erza said as she sat up. "Dammit if he had just taken me there it wouldve been a dream come true!" Erza thought inside her mind.

"Did- did Natsu just ask if he could leave in the middle of a battle?" Gray questioned in disbelief at what he just saw.

"He seems weird today, hes new strength to easliy conquer Erza and now he didnt want to finish the fight even though he was winning, somethings going on with that smell, go get him." Makarov told everyone.

"Why get him though, why not follow him?" Laxus asked.

"Well the demon of Zeref just happened to pop out today as well, its obvious he isnt changing, hes trying to fight a possible unbeatable enemy." Makarov said as the guild charged ut and went to get Natsu back.

"But that still dosent explain his new strength." Laxus said as he and Makarov ran through the woods.

"I know, but we cant take the chance on Natsu finding the demon." Makarov said.

"I got him!" Erza called out, as everyone got to the source of the voice they found Erza sitting on Natsu's back while headlocking him.

"Is this another fantasy?" Natsu asked, to which he recieved a punch to the kidney from an outraged Erza. "Guess so." Natsu said as a little blood came out of his mouth.

"Natsu, you cant fight the demon." Makarov said.

"I aint trying to, this smell is weird and I need to find the source of it." Natsu said.

"That could be the demon, Erza and Laxus, you two help Natsu back, dont let him run off again." Makarov said.

"Wait, the smell just moved." Natsu said moving his head to the right and pushed Erza aside and looked towards the guild. "Its in Magnolia."

"Everyone, get back there!" Makarov ordered and the guild started running back, except for Natsu.

"That was a bit to easy." Natsu thought as he ran off in the other dierection.

Magnolia

"Does anyone see it?" Makarov asked.

"No sir, and I cant sense any large amounts of magic, see if Natsu can smell it." Erza said.

"Wait, where is he?" Laxus asked as he looked around.

"Did he get the smell and run to fight it somewhere?" Mirajane asked.

"No we would be ab- oh my god." Makarov said in realizaton that Natsu just out smarted everyone in the guild.

"Please dont tell me." Gray said.

"Yep, that boy pulled a fast one, on all of us." Makarov said rubbing the back of his head. "Buahahaha! Shows that the boy is growing up!" Makarov said with a giant smile.

"Master this isnt funny, what if he found the demon?" Erza asked.

"You can say this isnt funny but you also got tricked by Natsu." Makarov said, making Erza grow a tick mark. "Now as the situation stands, Natsu is out somewhere and is probably fighting the demon, which in its own case, is pretty bad, but it also means he found the demon, and since we have three dragon slayers with high sense of smell, we can easily find him." Makarov said.

"Actually master, I havent been able to smell what Natsu-san has been smelling all this time." Wendy said.

"Me neither, and now it seems I cant get a scent on Natsu himself." Laxus said.

"I aint getting anything as well." Gajeel said.

"So, this went from a rain storm to a shit storm, anyways plan A failed, move on to plan B!" Makarov ordered.

"Whats plan B?" Mirajane asked.

"RUN!" Makarov yelled and took off into the woods as his titan form and soon followed everyone else.

Somewhere in the forest

"The smell seems to be coming from that dierection." Natsu said as he headed towards the town that had the guild Mermaid Heel.

"Now where is it?" Natsu said to himself as he got closer to the scent, but bumped into Millianna.

"Sorry Natsu i'm in a rush back to my guild." Millianna said as she took off again.

"Wait question, did you guys happen to have a weird smelling demon in this town?" Natsu asked.

"Of course not, but anyway see ya!" Millianna said running further down the street and out of Natsu's eyes.

"Where is it coming from?" Natsu said as he grew more irritated by the smell.

"Who are you?" A man in a black trench coat asked.

"Im Natsu Dragneel, im looking for this thing that has a weird scent." Natsu said.

"First off, when you say something like that, it'll just make the person you're talking to a little creeped out, secondly, I think I know what you're smelling." The man said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Other male dragon slayers, well to be specific, dragon king slayers." The man said.

"Why would I smell them?" Natsu asked, dumbfounded.

"Simple, its mating season." The man said, making Natsu grossed out a bt.

"I dont swing that way though." Natsu said.

"Of course you dont, you are trying to join the others to help eachother, with your future mates." The man said.

"Ok, couple of questions that I probably shouldve asked a couple seconds ago, who are you and how do you know this?" Natsu asked.

"Simply put we're the other two dragon king slayers." Another man said with a grey cloak said as he got up from the bench.

"Other two? So how many of us are there?" Natsu asked.

"Well seeing as how Fiore has thousands of cities and dragon slayers are rare as it is, there are only seven dragon kings, and since four died in the great war, that means there was only three left, one for heaven, one for earth, and one for hell. I am Mark Edward Lee, the death dragon slayer, or death dragon KING slayer, but whatever, I didnt kill my dragon so imma stick with the first one." Mark said as he layed on the wall, he was 6ft 6in and had a muscular body with scars all over, his hair was pure black and shoulder length, his eyes were black with red pupils, and he walked barefooted.

"And im Cain Nephilim Breeze, the life dragon slayer, I hope this mating season goes well for us." Cain said, he was a well built 6ft 4in man with gray spiky hair and a yellow line on his bangs, his eyes were black outlined circles with white inside of them.

"Im pissed since he gets the coolest name though." Mark said.

"Yeah it is pretty badass, but wait the mating season what is that, and also what about dragon queen slayers?" Natsu asked.

"Oh well dragon queens dont really exist, they're more like a harem for each of the dragon kings, its weird yes but this is ancient stuff, nothing we can do, and we're in a pretty big predicament about the mating season." Cain said.

"Like what?" Natsu asked.

"Well, you know how we said there were seven dragon king slayers?" Mark said.

"Yeah." Natsu replied.

"They all worked together on this day and they would barley get by, however, now theres only three of us, and mating season is in two days, which means the obvious, we are royally screwed, in both terms." Mark said.

"Its mating season like you said though, how are WE getting screwed, I thought that meant we needed to find a mate, and why do we have to be together for this?" Natsu asked.

"You know the smell you've been smelling, and its been irritating you right? It attractes every women you have been around the last five months, but none of us noticed untill two days remain, but itll only attract the NORMAL mages and non magical women youve been around the last five months, the other people it attracts is all of the female dragon slayer population even if you have never been around them before, and Cains good at math, listen on how many there are."

"There are aproximatly three hundred and fifty eight female dragon slayers." Cain said.

"If we are lucky thats all that will show, but since we have been exposed to females, we are gonna have one hell of a fight on our hands." Mark said.

"Why are we fighting exactly?" Natsu asked.

"Because even though female dragons arnt of dragon king status, they always want to be the dominante ones in the realationship, and when they smell our scent, they get crazy, and crazy strong, and by crazy I mean the accidental you went out on a date with a serial killer type of crazy, it was a pretty good weekend though." Mark said,

"Thats a lot of crazy." Cain said.

"Yep sounds like it, but where are we gonna fight? We cant have innocents thrown into the mix." Natsu said.

"We are going to the highest mountain, you are the fire dragon king slayer of course." Cain said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Natsu asked.

"Well think about it, high altitudes, low oxygen freezing our asses off, its the best place for us to fight, oh and another cool little fact about us three, im death, Cain is life, and you are fire, death only has one meaning, to die, simple, life is a complex equation that is only one answer, life, no matter how you look at it, then theres fire, have enough and it can bring the warmth OF life to you, but to much and you'll get a grim reaper at your doorstep." Mark said as he got on the path to the mountain.

"So, two days time, girls all over will be coming for us?" Natsu said.

"Yep, and if my calculations are correct, we have a seven percent chance of not losing our virginitys in the first hour." Cain said.

"Oh god, and how long does this scent last?" Natsu asked.

"About three weeks." Mark said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, this is gonna be the best three weeks ever!" Cain said.

"We're gonna get raped by several hundreds of women and you think its gonna be great?" Natsu asked.

"Actually you're wrong Natsu! We're gonna get raped by thousands! AND IT WILL BE AWESOME!" Mark yelled out with Cain high fiving him.

"It'd be weird if we met the dick dragon slayer, who is a female." Natsu said.

"For the love of everything that is good and bad on this earth, please please please tell me, that you have never actually met this thing." Mark said.

"No I havent, but that dosent mean she isnt out there." Natsu said.

"I swear on everthing, if you just jinxed us, I will murder you on that mountain then take my own life." Mark said.

"What about me?!" Cain asked.

"Simple, you take one for the team, and spread your cheeks." Mark said with a laugh.

"That aint happening." Cain said.

"You can say that all you want, but if there is a dick dragon slaying chick, I will make sure she gets a good whiff of you then kill myself." Mark said.

"That ridiculous though, of course there isnt going to be a dragon slayer with that ability, hell I'll bet my house on it." Natsu said.

"Dont ever underestimate the power of a jinx." Mark said.

"By the way, why did you two decide to go through this town?" Natsu asked.

"Why does it matter?" Cain asked.

"This town has the most females in it that I know of, its got a guild full of females here." Natsu said.

"Oh shit, any female that gets a single tiny whiff of our scent in a two mile radius is already going to look for us." Cain said.

"Well it depends on how fucked we are, pun intended by the way, is there any cute ones?" Mark asked.

"Well there is this girl with cat ears named Millian-" Natsu started.

"A NEKO?! FUCK YES!" Mark yelled.

"Whats a neko?" Natsu asked.

"Its a female who likes to dress up as a cat, and thats one of his many...things he likes." Cain said.

"How long have you two been together to know this stuff about eachother?" Natsu asked.

"About two days, Mark is a very open book." Cain said.

"So he'll answer any question?" Natsu asked.

"Most likely." Cain said.

"Whats your favorite type of girl?" Natsu asked.

"Any women that prove herself to be a badass is instantly a great one, for some reason I like the white hair on girls, and if they are near my age then I got myself a permanent mate!" Mark said.

"Wow you just described my barmaiden Mirajane Struass." Natsu said and watched in horror as Marks head snapped a hundred and eighty degress and looked at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT SHOW ME!" Mark demanded.

"No I cant, like you said we have to get to the mountain and get ready." Natsu said.

"MY FUCKING NECK JUST SNAPPED FOR THIS, WHERE IS THIS BARMAIDEN YOU TALK OF?!" Mark screamed, and not a second later Makarov stomped on Mark and crushed him underneath his foot.

"So thats where the noise was coming from." Makarov said as he shrunk down.

"Euhehuoooh." Mark said as he laid in a foot print with a crushed face.

"Gramps you cant cause damage like this right now, we have something to do and you cant crush us like that." Natsu said.

"Yeah you can crush Mark any other time but we need him for the next three weeks." Cain said.

"Fuck you too." Mark said weakly.

"Why the next three weeks?" Erza said making her appearance, alongside her was Mirajane.

"Mating season." Cain said, making the two girls blush.

"I didnt know you swung that way Natsu." Mirajane said.

"I dont Mira." Natsu said, and Marks head snapped back up.

"MIRA?!" Mark yelled, and popped himself out and looked at Mirajane. "Prove yourself to be a badass!" He demanded and got punched in the face by Mirajanes satan soul. "Im in love." He said as he was stuck in a tree.

"Whats with this guy?" Mirajane asked.

"Quick get a good whiff of me." Mark said pushing his essence near her.

"Good luck with that." Natsu said. "Also whats this smell called?" He asked.

"Axe." Cain stated.

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

"Hes just kidding, that smells like shit, this is the essence of a king, more powerful than any god!" Mark said.

"Whats it called though?" Natsu asked.

"Old spice." Mark said with a whisper.

"Sounds dumb." Natsu said.

"Screw you its awesome." Mark said.

"And all this talk on the girls, is there any restriction?" Natsu asked.

"Well since we're seventeen, the minimum age limit is sixteen, the maximum is not present. So you know that one nintey year old chick with the really saggy tits? Yeah shes gonna be smacking you in the head with a rolling pin trying to dominate you." Mark said.

"Oh god! Thats worse then the dick dragon slayer, at least with her you can be submissive and she wont use her magic, but oh GOD." Natsu said.

"Yeah these next three weeks are gonna be both heaven and hell for us." Mark said.

"And we'll be on the mountain, so the old ones wont be able to make it." Cain said.

"Oh thank Jesus." Mark said as he held his chest.

"Kinda weird hearing that from someone whos been in hell hes whole life." Cain said.

"Shut up!" Mark said.

"Well lets get to that mountain." Natsu said as he started to walk.

"Natsu, does this mean we will be coming after you?" Erza asked.

"Yep, along with about a thousand other girls, please dont kill me by the way." Natsu said.

"What about Juvia, and Bisca, they both have men in their lives." Erza said.

"I dont know, hopefully not." Natsu said.

"Dont worry, this smell only works on those who havent had their hearts fully in love, except for the female dragon slayers, nothing we can really do." Cain said.

"Well that makes the numbers a lot less dont you think?" Natsu asked.

"Well it takes a lot to have your heart won over, its very rare actually, but these cases hopefully are the rare ones, id say about a one in a hundred thousand fall in true love, and thats just counting the women." Cain said.

"That, sucks, anyway gramps i'll be back in fairy tail in about three weeks, see ya!" Natsu said.

"Have fun, and if she lets you in the rear, take the opportunity!" Makarov said his advice and waved them off before getting smacked in the back of the head by Erza.

"I hope I dont get sucked into this." Erza said.

"It could be fun, I mean they are all cute." Mirajane said.

"Theres gonna be the biggest orgy on a mountain and you think its gonna be fun." Erza said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Am I wrong?" Mirajane asked.

"...No." Erza said walking back to the guild.

Natsu and the other two

"So how long have you two been on Earthland?" Natsu asked.

"About two weeks, I came down here to look for you two and find a suitibale location for our battle." Cain said.

"I just recently got up here, but then I found your guys food, and when you live on nothing but dirt your whole life you kinda lose track of time." Mark said as he rubbed his stomach from the all you can eat buffet.

"And another question, I asked it before but could you be more clear on why we have to fight the girls?" Natsu asked.

"This mating season happens once every other thousand years, since this is most likely the last one we have to go all out, and the reason we have to fight girls is due to how many will show up, and thats not including the female dragon slayers, The old dragon king slayers had to fight for a week so they could survive the next sexual assualt for two weeks and there was seven of them so the girls can be split up as good as possible, theres only three of us, and since we cant last more than an hour by Cains mathmatics, I say we might die in this, but we'll go down as legends." Mark explained the whole concept of the mating season, a very rare and lucky time for a guy, but this wont be like anything else.

"So, no way to win, and no way to lose." Natsu said.

"Oh no, we are gonna win no matter what, unless dick dragon slayer girl comes for us." Cain said with a joking tone.

"Dude, not even funny." Mark said.

"Well you guys said we're gonna have an extra two days, what are we gonna do when we get to the top of the mountain?" Natsu asked.

"Not masturbate, thats a must, also I bought this game called cards." Mark said.

"You didnt buy a game, you bought something with infinite possibilities, we could make our games." Cain said.

"THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" Mark yelled.

On top of the mountain, named Distruct Peak

"HA flush!" Mark yelled.

"Two aces." Cain said grabbing the pebbles they were using for currency, he had the most and Mark only had five pebbles left, Natsu had about fifty.

"CHEATING DICK!" Mark yelled.

"Not my fault you have bad luck." Cain said.

"No you're doing something, its like you know the next card coming up." Mark accused.

"Thats called counting cards, its no allowed in casinos." Natsu said, to which Mark jumped up and smack Cains pebbles over.

"CHEATING! DICK!" Mark repeated.

"He said it wasent allowed in casinos, this isnt a casino, and we didnt agree on that being not allowed." Cain said grabbing all his pebbles.

"Oh hell no." Mark said grabbing a hand full and putting them on his side. "You and your other pebbles can go buy yourselves a house for all I care, im getting my money back."

"Go ahead, ill just get them back." Cain said teasingly. "Im all in." Cain said without looking at his cards.

"No you dont!" Mark said. "Counting cards isnt allowed!"

"I didnt even flip them, you need to so you can count, I just wanna see you lose." Cain said and watched Mark go through his cards, and get a devious grin.

"FLUSH AGAIN BITCHES!" Mark yelled and went to grab his winnings.

"Ah ah ah, Royal flush." Cain said flipping his cards over, getting a slap to the face.

"CHEATING DICK NUGGET!" Mark screamed.

"How did you know that those would be your cards?" Natsu asked.

"I never said I couldent see through them." Cain said receiving another slap.

"DEVIOUS BASTARD!" Mark called out.

"Say that all you want, I won all your pebbles." Cain said pulling all of his winnings to his side. "And that means you're out." He taunted.

"I dont even give shit ill go play tic tac toe by myself." Mark said kicking the dirt and grabbed a stick.

"Thats a two player game you idiot." Natsu said.

"I dont care, at least theres no chance I can lose." Mark said.

"I'll bet those last fifty pebbles he ties himself." Cain wrote in the dirt.

"He isnt that dumb, deal." Natsu wrote back and waited.

"Ah shit." Mark said after about thirty seconds and erased his match.

"Haha give them here." Cain said as he pulled the last pebbles to him.

"Goddammit Mark." Natsu said as he scratched his head.

one day, twenty three hours, and fifftey five minutes later

"How much longer till this thing starts?" Natsu asked.

"About five minutes." Cain said.

"WOOO lets go baby!" Mark yelled to the heavens.

"Is there a thing that happens that'll let us know when its triggered?" Natsu asked.

"We dont know, but we may know if the ground starts shaking a little, and theres a chance we hear screaming." Cain said.

"Sounds awesome, but did we tell him about transformation?" Mark asked.

"We get to transform?!" Natsu said with stars in his eyes.

"No, its the female dragon slayers, they'll grow wings and scales with be present on their bodys." Cain said.

"Oh, thats still awesome!" Natsu said.

"It makes them about ten times stronger." Mark said, making Natsu fall down.

"Shit, we are gonna get raped." Natsu said.

"It aint rape if you like it." Mark said.

"And we get a small boost in power as well, for example we grew five times as strong, and our dragon force is enabled." Cain said, and at that moment, his body changed and grew scales, as did Mark, and when Natsu looked down he saw that he also went into dragon force.

"I thought we had to trigger it." Natsu said, before hearing a deathly march approach the mountain.

"We did as well, but it seems we will be in dragon force this entire fight!" Cain said as he tried to keep his balance, and when they got used to it they looked up and something did about ten front flips and landed on her feet.

"Cmere boys!" An old lady, about the age of eighty said wearing an olympic outfit, and held a deadly looking rolling pin. "GRANNY NEEDS MILKING!"

"OH GOD RETIRED RUSSIAN OLYMPIAN!" Natsu yelled in fear.

"YOU JINXING DICK!" Mark yelled and slapped Cains head.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please leave a review tell me what you think, and have a nice day.


	2. Battle For Thy Virginity

Authors note: I do not own Fairy Tail however if I did id kill off Lucy and make Natsu and Erza a couple

Battle For Thy Virginity

"GRANNY NEEDS MILKIN!" The old lady said before geting blasted back off the mountain.

"You just killed an old lady!" Natsu yelled at Mark.

"Id rather be known for that to be known to suck on old lady titties." Mark said.

"Get those lips ready!" The old lady said as she jumped back on the top and ran towards them before getting knocked out by another girl.

"No those lips and bodys will be mine!" The girl said as she charged the three and got pushed out the way by more girls.

"MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!" Girls were screaming and damn near killing anything in their path.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A familiar voice was heard and the scarlett haired Erza popped out with her heaven armor on. "Natsu drop your pants!" Erza demanded.

"As much as I would love too, im gonna have to decline on the count of-" Natsu couldent finished before Erza tackled him to the ground and forced her crotch on his face.

"Just let me do this for a little while then." She said as she started to grind hard on his face.

"Damn not even five minutes and one of us is already down." Mark said.

"My calculations say we now have less then a 3% chance on not dying in a orgy." Cain said.

"You with the black coat." Another voice said as Mirajane came up the steps with girls in each of her hands, she was in her satan form and made other girls tremble in fear. "Either get on your knees or we can do this the harder way." Mirajane warned to which Mark stood proudly.

"I like it kinky so lets do this the harder way." Mark said getting into his fighting stance, to which it did nothing and Mirajane blasted him on his ass and she sat atop his chest.

"Less than 1% now." Cain said as he looked back to the girls slowly making their way towards him.

"GET HIM!" The other girls yelled, they didnt want to deal with Erza or Mirajane so they took Cain

"OFF!" Even more voices demanded, as they all looked up they saw hundreds of humanoid dragons fly over the mountain.

"THIS MOUNTAIN IDEA DID JACK SHIT!" Mark yelled as Mirajane continued to lick his neck.

"Your telling me." Natsu who was now free of Erza's strawberry panties said, and speaking of Erza, she was currently rubbing Natsu's chest with kisses.

"Guys I got an idea but you need to get up." Cain said, the other two fought hard but pushed them both off for just a short second.

"Whats this brilliant plan of yours?!" Mark asked, keeping an eye on Mirajane.

"Simple, JUMP!" Cain said as he jumped off the side with the other two on his heels, all the girls followed suit and the race began.

"Where we going?" Mark asked.

"Anywhere." Cain said but at the bottom of the mountain they were greeted with more women, some their age and some in wheelchairs, the fucked up part is that there were some without them and crawling.

"Oh god we're surrounded!" Natsu said as he looked around and saw endless amount of women.

"They got here so quick, how is th-" Mark started but got picked up by one of the dragon females and was brought to the sky where four held his limbs and another jumped on top of him.

"Sup my name is Max the demonic dragon slayer, we five made a pack and we all agreed to take turns." The girl said, although her voice was a bit deep she was still a bit girly, she stood up on Mark and started to take off his coat.

"You know if you just gave us a week we could have two weeks of non stop sex right? I mean if you start now we will die, from being low on stamina and you'll be literally killing me from overwork." Mark tried desperatly to get out of the situation.

"We know but we cant help ourselves, also since there are only three of you, these three weeks are gonna turn into about nine weeks, you woulda died anyway so, lets make this worth it." Max said as she made a kissing face and got closer to Mark.

"Not today bitch!" Mirajane yelled as she uppercutted the dragon off of Mark and kicked all four others, Making her and Mark descend to earth.

"Im in love." Mark said as Mirajane kissed him.

"GET THEM!" The other dragons yelled as they dive bombed the three.

"Run for it!" Cain said as he took off in the sky using his magic to boost him.

"Alright first off, I got girl on me, and secondly me and Natsu cant do th-" Mark started.

"Stop messin around Mark and lets go!" Natsu said as he took off as well into the sky.

"OH YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Mark screamed as he got devoured by the horde of girls.

"His screwed lets leave him." Natsu said.

"I swear to god if that pun was intentional I will throw you in the girls myself." Cain said.

"Couldent help it, now fly for it!" Natsu screamed as they rocketed out of the forest and crach landed in fairy tail, only to be greeted with jealous men, and five women who were not looking for a good time, the five happened to be Wendy, Levy, Cana, Juvia, and Evergreen.

"Why do you bastards get to be so lucky?!" Macao said as he grew tears in his eyes.

"Maybe we can get their smell with magic!" Wakaba announced and the men then began to form different types of magic to get the smell, but nothing was working, and before Wakaba fell to his feet Natsu caught him and whispered.

"Even if we could give this to you we wouldent, you dont deserve this kind of power because of your lust crazed fantasies, you're idiots and do not see the bigger picture here." He finished and got back up and watched everyones eyes in horror.

"That isnt the Natsu we know, what was with the major tone switch in your voice?" Macao asked, and as soon as he said that a female dragon slayer crashed through the roof and looked at Natsu.

"Since I didnt get a piece of that sweet ass of Marks, I guess ill settle for yours." She said as she threw herself on Natsu and began sniffing his body.

"And it is official that Cain is the least prettiest." Mark said at the door, his clothes were all torn and kiss marks were all over his body, but the odd part was the further down his chest the more the kisses bagan to appear. "You will not believe the blowjob I just got."

"How did you escape?" Natsu asked.

"Well." Mark began as he remembered what happened.

about two minutes ago

"Get off me!" Mark desperatly yelled.

"Tear his shirt off, I got his pants, I want his mouth, I need him!" Girls were shouting as they tore Marks damn near everything off.

"Be gone bitches!" Mark said as he raised his hands and began to charge his attack, but sadly someone grabbed his hands and held them down.

"Sorry honey, but we are gonna have a fun time!" A girl said as she laid on his face and began to go down his body, as did every other girl.

"Oh god." Mark said and soon after they got to their prize, every girl tried to get some part of his crotch in their mouth, making beyond extreme pleasure for Mark, and soon after he released, all the girls jumped up trying to catch what they could, and during this time MArk made his escape.

back at fairy tail

"Let just say, if they catch you and you cum, just run." Mark said with the biggest smile on his face before getting tackled by one of the girls. "Oh son of a bitch!" Mark said.

"AND YOU!" Dragon slayers said coming from the roof grabbing Cain.

"You're gonna be our bitch!" The females proclaimed, they were all incredibly buff and slightly terrifiying.

"Not gonna lie, being ravaged by muscular women might be on my kinky shit list." Mark said as he struggled to get the girls off of him.

"The go for him!" Cain said as he pointed to Mark, but no dice, as the dragons took off in the air, the remaining few watched the shadows and saw Cain losing his pants, the dragons holding his limbs similar to Mark earlier, and all of a sudden a silloutte of a dragon slayer landed on Cains crotch.

"She just took his virginity." Natsu said.

"Oh my god that looks hot." The dragon slayers said as they looked at their prey with red eyes.

"I never felt the eyes of rape before, but I gotta say, kinda sexy." Mark said as he and Natsu slowly crawled to the bar.

"Now ladies please dont be rash we still have about I dont know, HEY CAIN HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GONNA LAST!?" Natsu screamed.

"EIGHT WEEKS, SIX DAYS, TWENTY THREE HOURS, FORTY FIVE MINUTES, AND SEVENTEEN SECONDS!" Cain called back.

"Shit we lasted fifteen minutes, not bad." Mark said.

"Well more like sixteen minutes since we came closer to that." Natsu said.

"Oh dont you dare pull a Cain on me!" Mark said.

"HEY! Can we get back to the raping please?" The female dragon said.

"I have a request to make before you take my goodies!" Mark yelled.

"WHAT!?" The dragon slayers were getting extremlly upset, and there were girls swarming all around Magnolia just to get a piece.

"We will need Cain for this, but, how about us three make love to turn you beautiful girls on even more?" Mark questioned, already getting smacked by Natsu.

"HELL NO!" Natsu and Cain screamed.

"HELL YES!" The girls screamed and got all three on the stage undressed and oily.

"The oil was not neccesary." Mark said.

"Now do it." The girls said as they sat down, bith Erza and Mirajane were in the front row and dragon slayers were in the sky to make sure they dont try to run for it.

"Why did you suggest this!?" Cain asked.

"Well." Mark was quiet, he knew if he talked to louf the dragon slayers would hear them, so he pretended to walk up to both of them start making out. "I can go through hell."

"We can see that as how you're about to get my dick in you!" Natsu said, making the girls screm with pleasure.

"What the fuck, NO I aint taking that you are!" Mark argued back.

"I aint the one on the bottom in this!" Natsu yelled.

"What am I?" Cain asked.

"The middle!" Both of them yelled and the girls erupted in joy.

"Alright jackass I meant the actual hell!" Mark said. "But I need about thirty seconds so you two need to put on a show for these girls." He said trying not to laugh.

"NO!" Natsu said.

"Just make out for thirty seconds, and kick me out for a bit so I can start the chant." Mark said.

"This is not gonna happen!" Natsu said.

"Just pretend you're in colloge now kick me out." Mark said as Natsu thught about it.

"I aint in this either but just pretend im a chick and ill do the same for you!" Cain whispered.

"This isnt gonna happen to you for at least two minutes!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh wow im so depressed now, let me go in this corner and weep about it." Mark said as he walked to the back side of the stage. "I just wanted love!" Mark yelled falling to his knees, making some girls cry. "God they must be horny."

"Am I really about to kiss another man." Natsu questioned his life choices.

"Just kiss me." Cain said and they slowly closed the gap, and made contact, in return the girls started orgasming and all got a nosebleed.

"HAHAHA!" Mark started laughing, but continued the spell. "Thank god the girls cant sense my magic due to them being so lustfull." He thought

"Oh god just kill me!" Cain cried out in his head.

"Not as bad as I imagined." Natsu thought.

"Wait how will we know when he's done?" Cain asked out loud.

"DONE, RUN FOR IT!" Mark said jumping in the hole, with Natsu and Cain following suit.


	3. The Lemon Tail

Authors note: I do not own Fairy Tail

The Lemon Tail

**WARNING**

If you dont like lemons, and cant take a hint from the name of the chapter, RUN

"God its so hot down here." Cain said.

"Its Hell what do you expect?" Natsu asked.

"A fucking popsicle, dont get smart with me." Cain said as he wiped the sweat from his forhead.

"Yep Hell, home sweet home, and we are all naked." Mark said as they remembered their predicament.

"What are we gonna do? Just stay down here until the time of mating seasons up?" Natsu asked.

"And what about our clothes?" Cain said.

"The clothes are probably being molested as we speak and Hell's time is different than Earths, one day down here is about five hours up there." Mark said.

"So what do we do?" Natsu asked.

"We find a portal back to Earth and preferably one thats far away from Magnolia." Mark said.

Up on Earth

"What do we do?! All we have left is their clothes!" Erza said as Mirajane rapidly humped Marks hood.

"Thank goodness you have me." Mirajane said transforming into her Helphas form and punching the ground.

"What is she doing?" Erza wondered as she watched Mira dig fast through the Earths crust, all of a sudden she jumped out the hole into the sky.

"Hells Queen Returns!" Mirajane said her spell and launched at the ground.

Down in Hell

"Hey, you dont think that the women down here will go crazy do ya?" Cain asked.

"Honestly I dont know, they're all just souls with no real body, but demons who used to be females might want us." Mark said.

"Great, now we gotta worry about demons? This is to insane." Natsu said taking a seat.

"Dont worry, now lets go find -" Mark was cut short by rumbling.

"Whats going on?" Natsu asked.

"Did the demons find us?" Cain questioned.

"No, but one did." Mark said watching as Mirajane fly straight towards them, making Mark let out a girly squel. " IF I LIVE THROUGH THIS I WILL MARRY YOU!" Mark proclaimed and was tackled by Mirajane.

"STOP RUNNING FROM ME!" Mirajane ordered and made a spell cast iron magic cancellation chains on Marks wrists.

"What did I do in my past life to deserve such a good one?" Mark asked as he felt the kisses of Mirajane go down his torso.

"And we got more coming in." Cain said as Hell was broken through and girls were falling in for their prey.

Satans Cell

"Poor bastards." He said under his breath.

back to the currently being raped

"I didnt think we would be having sex in Hell." Natsu said with a grunt as Erza grinded on his dick and throwing her head back in pleasure, with about five other girls somewhere on his body trying to get as much as they can.

"This is amazing!" Mark said having crazy wild anal sex with Mirajane, no one dared to try to get any of Mark due to the last ones that tried were killed by Mirajane.

"HARDER MARK!" Mirajane ordered to which Mark happily did.

"Come on Natsu move those hips AND MAKE ME A BITCH!" Erza said as she threw the others off and let Natsu take dominance.

"HMPPHH!" Cain said as about twenty girls were on top of him and three were sitting on his face.

"Come on Natsu harder, harder HARDER, HARDER!" Erza said as she was getting fucked from behing by Natsu and making her orgasim with every thrust.

"Erza im gonna cum soon." Natsu warned to which Erza tightened up and pushed againsted Natsu.

"Rape me please just do it! I wanna be your sex slave, FUCK ME! Do whatever you want to my body and make it yours, I want your cum, I want it inside me please, just do it harder, I cant get enough im losing my mind!" Erza said, and felt Natsu start to light himself on fire a little bit.

"Erza, im CUMMING!" Natsu yelled as he slapped her ass with fire and came inside of her with his firey seed and making her surely pregnant.

"Now do it in the other hole." Erza said while she was exhuasted.

"NO!" A dragon slayer said as she ripped Natsu off and got her four other friends to hold Erza down, she was extremly sexy with orange hair and purple eyes her breasts were as big a Mirajanes and she wore nothing. "Ive been waiting long enough, im fucking Natsu wether you like it or not!" The girl said as she started to make out with Natsu, but something was wrong, something got her attention, the smell. "On second thought I can wait for a minute." She said as she dropped Natsu and walked over to the bent over Erza.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked.

"My name is Syillia, and im the dick dragon slayer." Syillia said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mark said with a worried face but still pounding inside Mirajane.

"And I must say, the cum he left inside you is making me a little crazy." She said as she grew a penis to match the size of Natsu's and made the ground shoot out two more for Erza.

"Is that how she got four friends?" Cain asked with his moment of free air.

"Yep and now im about to rape the Erza Scarlett of Fairy Tail." Syillia said as she lined all her dicks up to Erza and thrusted inwards, gaining impossible levels of pleasure for both her and Erza, and while she was doing this Natsu was throwing bitches off of him left and right walking towards her.

"Dragon force." Natsu said quietly and erupted in power. "Fire Dragons Fire Dick!" Natsu called out his new move and his dick grew five more inches on top of the twelve it already had and was diving deep in the ass of Syillia, making her let out a scream of pain.

"Take my dick bitch!" Natsu forced her to go onto all fours and got her out of Erza, and went balls deep in Syillia. "This isnt gonna be over for awhile so enjoy it my personal cum dumpster!" Natsu said as he put her head into the ground and slaped her ass with so much power continuesly and didnt stop.

"Not gonna lie im kinda jealous she gets like seventeen inches." Mirajane said aas she looked up and watched Mark walk over and put his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"How did you do that?" He asked as he was not sure of the power he saw.

"I dont know, I just went into dragon force and it kinda happened." Natsu said taking a breather in the ruthless rape he's commiting, to which Syillia was trying to get out of but Natsu's iron grip wouldent let her.

"Have fun with your new doll." Mark said walking back to Mirajane.

"DRAGON FORCE!" Mark called out. "EIGHTEEN INCHES!" To which his dick did grown the extra four inches and with new power he continued to slam into the now happy Mirajane.

"Please im sorry." Syillia said with a tear showing.

"Not gonna happen, raping my Erza, and you THINK APOLOGIZING IS GONNA HELP?!" Natsu screamed and kept fucking Syillia's ass while the others just looked onto the scene with lust filled eyes.

"Natsu EAT ME OUT WHILE YOU FUCK A SLUT!" A girl said jumping on Syillia's back and putting Natsu's head between her legs.

" Wait Natsu do me!" Another girl said and one by one girls were pouncing on Natsu wanting something.

"I guess its gonna be us for a while." One of the four dragon slayers holding Erza down said.

"Yeah I guess we could have fun with you while we wait." Another said as they all undressed and started to slowly massage Erza with their bodies.

"Eat me out red haired bitch!" One said and pulled Erza towards her crotch, Erza just let it happen and slowly licked the girls wet panties.

"Im gonna have some fun back here." A girl said grabbing a strap on she brought.

"And I guess i'll have to grind on her for a bit." The last one said taking Erza's arm and started to make love to it.

"Take me in deep." The girl with a strap on said and launched deep into Erza.

"Why are girls going after Erza?" Mark asked.

"Natsu's seed, its making the girls want Erza like one of us." Cain said, and Mark sat deep inside Mirajane who was getting frustrated he wasent moving.

"I think I know how to survive!" Mark yelled.

"Say it cause im kinda busy." Cain said.

"Cum in a couple girls and and slow the entire process of us dying by to much sex, down!" Mark said.

"What how?" Cain asked.

"Get a couple of the dragon slayers and cum inside them, they can act like the king dragon slayers we dont have now." Mark said as Cain finally got it.

"Oh yeah this feels so good." The girl who was using a stap on with Erza said as she kept smacking Erza's ass.

"And I Know who to do it too." Mark said walking over to the girls having their way with Erza, he pulled her up and out of Erza making the others scramble for Erza's abused vagina, Mark bent over the dragon slayer and pushed himself inside and kept pumping making Mirajane mad.

"Oh god this is the best!" The dragon slayer said as she orgasimed.

"Not for long." Mark said and with a final push he came inside the girl, making Mirajane grab his balls and drag him away, as he screamed in pain he looked back and saw his plan work, now girls were attacking the dragon slayer.

"Now honey, if you go anywhere to put this anywhere else, ILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF, NOW FUCK ME!" Mirajane said throwing Mark on some rocks.

"Its on now bitch." Mark said wiping away the blood from his lip and launched towards Mirajane, and they clashed, they were fighting for dominance, even though Mark liked to be the dominated some times, he wont let her think she's in control of it anymore, as Mirajane fought to push him back against a wall, she found herself being pushed back and put onto her knees. "Suck it bitch!" Mark said as he held her flailing hands above her head and thrusted into her mouth.

"Does this mean we can join in?" A girl asked.

"I dunno wanna ask my wife? Hey babe you want this girl to touch innaproperatly?" Mark asked and recieved a slight bite on his dick. "Oh we playing that game? In that case, 'TITANIUM DICK!'" Mark said his new move which made it impossible for Mirajane to bite down. "She said yeah by the way." Mark said and the girl jumped down and fondeled Mirajanes boobs making her moan.

"What do we get?!" The girls asked, and before Mark could answer a girl jumped on his face.

"I DONT KNOW BUT I GOT DIBS!" She screamed and slapped the back of Marks head making him scream and giving her more pleasure, and then the girls rushed Mark.

"Well at least now they know how i've been feeling over here." Cain said as girls were licking eachother to get any bit of cum left overs.

three hours later

"Oh god my dicks gone soft, I cant fuck no more!" Mark said as he Natsu and Cain were up against a wall.

"Can we please leave Hell at least?" Cain asked to which Natsu agreed.

"Alright, all we have to do is go through the hole the girls made." Mark said, and as the two started running he grabbed them. "Assholes, did you forget I cant fly?" Mark asked.

"No, but have fun." Cain said as he and Natsu blasted off and Mark got swarmed.

"I WILL HAVE THE MOST FUCKING FUN!" Mark said with a fist bump in the air before it too was swallowed by the horde of girls.

"You think he'll be alright?" Natsu asked.

"Please only Mirajane will be on him." Cain said as he watched Mira throw girls in every dierection.

"Where we going now?!" Natsu asked as they launched through the clouds.

"My home, its filled with saints who wouldent dare break their virginity." Cain said as he cast a spell door and flew through it with Natsu, only to be greeted by hundreds of female angels, and the ones in front were in bondage outfits.

"Hey Cain, remember that favor you still owe me? Well im calling it in now." The crazyily insane sexy angel said.

"You lying asshole, I kinda prefer Hell now." Natsu said.

"Only the women in BDSM clothes are here for Cain, so theres plenty for you Natsu." Another said.

"Damn thats a lot." Natsu said looking over to Cain who casted another spell underneath them and they both fell to Earth with the angels on hot pursuit.

"Shit theres really no place safe for us." Cain said before getting tackled to the ground, and a couple seconds later so was Natsu.

"KEEP THEM AWAY FROM EACHOTHER, GIRLS WITH MARK GO TO HELL AND WITH CAIN GO TO HEAVEN, IF YOU WANT NATSU STAY ON EARTH!" A girl commanded, and all other girls split up evenly and went to their designated areas of rape.

"If I sit still maybe they'll think im dead." Natsu thought and went limp, having the girls call out his name.

"Natsu wake up! Natsu, if you dont answer me ill get the dildo!" A girl yelled.

"ITS A BLUFF!" Natsu thought before the girl grabbed something behind her. "SHIT!"

"Dont do it, we dont wanna harm him much." Erza said coming through while touching herself.

"He's playing dead, we gotta wake him up some how." The girl retorted.

"Then i'll wake him up." Erza said picking Natsu up, and waited a minute before flying into the sky, and dropped him, while he was falling she forced herself to go faster and land on his dick, and when they landed hard he went an extra three inches into her, making her wince in agony.

"Aaaaahh." Natsu let a slight squel in pain by accident and got the girls attention.

"Hes still alive, GET HIM!" The girls said jumping on him.

Hell

"Now I know what you're thinking, 'Should I rape him?' and the answer might surprise you." Mark said pushed up against the wall by Mirajane, and as he looked upon the hundreds of horny girls behind her he couldent help but let a single man tear fall down his face. "This cant possibly be Hell." He thought to himself.

"The answer does surprise me, its yes, but normally it would be an obvious no from me, because I try to hold myself back, now I cant, so last time im gonna say this, get me pregnant NOW!" She yelled jumping on him.

Heaven

"Now ladies im sure you think im into this kinda stuff but I can assure you im not." Cain tried to reason with the angels and few human girls, but got a whip to the nipples. "OW FUCK THAT Stings." He said.

"Call me bitch from now on." The angel demanded.

"But Adriana is such a good name." Cain said getting another whip to the other nipple. "OW bitch be a little gentle will ya?" Cain asked reciving yet another whip.

"You shouldent call a lady a bitch." Adriana said, to the now in a infinite loop Cain

5 weeks later.

Hell

"We've been at this for god knows how long, can I have a break?!" A super sweaty Mark said to an equally sweaty Mirajane.

"Not untill I know for sure im prgnant!" Mirajane said thrusting her hips onto Mark.

"Im sure you have twenty fucking babies in there can I at least get some more water!?" Mark asked.

"One of you sluts get over here and sit on my mans face!" Mirajane demanded and a girl made a spell launching all others back.

"Finally you two have been going crazy for 5 weeks now, at least I get something." The girl said as Mark ate her out and in return he drank her juices.

"Aaaaand thats enough." Mirajane said throwing the girl off.

"Oh come I was just starting." Mark complained.

Heaven

"Whos the little bitch in this realationship?" The angels asked as they whipped a bloody Cain, all of them were getting off to it, and the girls were having fun with Cains body.

"You will be when I get out of here you slut bags!" Cain said with retaliation.

"Oooh i'd like to see that!" The angel said as she walked up to him. "This may be everyone else's Heaven but it sure seems to be your Hell, now if you cant make me cum in thirty seconds there will be harsher punishment!" The angel said as she wrapped one of her legs around his neck.

"NO!" Cain called out and busted all the girls and angels off of him.

"Now its my turn." He said as he pulled out a glowing white whip from nowhere.

Earth

"Oh come on Natsu rub my tittys, make me a bitch, cum in my mouth this time, suck on my fingers, come lick my neck." Girls were calling Natsu as they played with him more and more, but inside the massive pile of girls Erza was still attached to Natsu.

"You know, after about 5 weeks this has become pretty repetative, can we spice it up a bit?" Natsu asked as his body was covered in kisses.

"I dont know how." Erza said as she tirelessly grinded on Natsu's dick.

"Like how about we move somewhere? I dont want anyone getting a heat stroke so how about a snowy mountain?" Natsu asked as he watched Erza who was sweating out all of her juices, he could actually feel her getting dry inside. "And while we go there maybe get some refreshments, I mean come on, we both know you need water, we still have about another 4 weeks." Natsu said and watched in disbelief as Erza slowed her grinding.

"Maybe, I am geting kinda thirsty." Erza said as the thought of water made her mouth drool.

"So its setteled, ten minute break!" Natsu said as he crawled out the girls, who spread out and got water.

"This was only supposed to be three weeks, the girls cant last that long without water." Natsu thought and hatched a plan. "I need to get ahold of Cain and Mark somehow."

"I can help with that." A girl said as she look lustfully at Natsu, she wore nothing to hide her huge breasts and had black hair curled down with green eyes.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Dregni, im a demon who escaped to Earth and I must say you look absolutly sexy." The demon said as she looked up and down Natsu.

"I'd love that compliment but ive been told that to much these past 5 weeks, anyway you said you could help me?" Natsu said.

"Yes I can, for a price anyway, gimme about 10 minutes in a bedroom and i'll get the message out to Cain and Mark." Dregni said.

"I aint sellin my soul or nothing am I?" Natsu asked.

"Oh no no no, this is about your mating season, im a demon so I can hold back my affections, but you're just so good looking I need to have a taste." Dregni said.

"Well lets just get this over with, I got like 9 minutes left." Natsu said.

"Close enough for me." Dregni said, dragging Natsu off and having her way in the Fairy Tail bathroom, needless to say he only needed two minutes to make Dregni go into another world.

"So how about it?" Natsu asked to the limp demon.

"H-how? It was not that long yet you made me cum 15 time in 2 minutes, that shouldent be possible." Dregni said as her eyes turned white and foam started to appear in her mouth.

"Well 5 weeks lets me learn some new stuff." Natsu said. "Now please, I only have 7 minutes."

"Gimme a sec babe." Dregni said slowly pulling herself up. "Now tell me the message." As Natsu and Dregni talked Erza was out looking for him.

"Natsu, Its pointless to hide!" Erza yelled as she looked for him. "Now come out and play!"

"Hurry, I dont have much time." Natsu said slapping Dregni's ass.

"I think we'll be very good fuck buddies." Dregni said dissapearing, Natsu stood still before taking a step outside.

"...Cya at the fuck place." Natsu said running like hell towards a snowy mountain.

"DAMMIT!" Erza said as she forgot half the deal, and took off with girls behind her.

Hell

Mirajane was face down ass up and passed out from over sex, Mark was having a massive orgy though, he too was about to pass out when Dregni pulled him out.

"Oh god, I need a break." Mark said as he was worn out.

"Natsu says to get back to the original mountain." Dregni said as she chucked Mark out the hole.

"FREEDOOOOOM!" Mark yelled out as he flew through the sky, looking at his destination. "You better have a great plan or I swear to god i'll kill you."

Heaven

Cain stood alone as every girl was tied in rope and in embarrasing poses, Cain walked around and whipped anyone who made a sound, which to happened to be Dregni.

"Hey Ca- Aagh!" Dregni said as she found herself tied down by holy ropes and being mercilessly whipped by Cain. "KEEP GOING!" Dregni said as she was in the most pleasure of her life.

Earth

"Natsu!" Mark said as he rocketed towards the mountain, landing right on top of it luckily.

"I thought you said you couldent fly." Natsu said.

"I cant but that demon had a fucking arm!" Mark said slapping the back of Natsu.

"Ow, not now, Erza kinda scratched the hell outta that." Natsu said leaning forward.

"Whats the plan man?" Mark asked, already hearing footsteps.

"We need Cain." Natsu said.

Heaven

"Make me yours holy boy!" Dregni said getting yet another whip to the ass which was now in the air, also sometimes being molested by Cain.

"Just be quiet demon." Cain said throwing her to the ground and crawling over her body.

"16 times today now." Dragni said, making Cain confused.

"What?" Cain asked.

"I've cum 16 times today, the first 15 were by Natsu, but you, you to good with that whip, also Natsu said meet him and Mark on the mountain." Dragni said before passing out.

"Aw shit!" Cain said diving through the clouds and saw Mark and Natsu fight off Erza and some girls.

"Cain get that ass down here now!" Mark yelled smacking Erza away.

"Im comming, hey Natsu, whats the plan?!" Cain asked.

We go where they wont dare go!" Natsu called out.

"And wheres that smart ass." Cain asked.

"Follow me!" Natsu said running down the hill back into town.

"Oh come on!" Mark said.

"Keep following." Natsu said as they all felt the breath of hundreds of women behind them. "IN HERE!" Natsu said running into a boys bathroom, with Cain and Mark on him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, THEY FOLLOWED US THROUGH HELL AND BACK AND YOU THINK THEY WONT TEAR DOWN THESE WALLS!?" Mark questioned if Natsu was a moron or not.

"Have they broken the walls though?" Natsu asked, as they sat and listened, to which they didnt hear anything for a while.

"Ar-are you- are you shitTING ME!?"Cain yelled.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY, THIS IS TO SIMPLE!" Mark yelled.

outside

"You go in." A girl said.

"No its probably infected." Another said.

"Just break it then, we cant there might be more guys in there, what if they're taking a shit, I mean they have held it in for some time, now I gotta go!" The girls all said as they rushed inside they girls bathroom.

"I rape with complete idiots." Erza muttered as she pulled out a sword.

inside

"So now we wait for 4 more weeks." Mark said sitting on a toilet and relaxed, but was short live by Erza slashing the place open. "Or, you know, not." He said runnnig out the place with Natsu and Cain, only Erza was chasing them now.

"Just run for it!" Cain yelled, as they ran and ran, they passed multiple towns and found themselves on a beach, staring into the ocean

"Finally I got you cornered." Erza said.

"No you dont." Mark said as he started to run down the beach with Natsu and Cain, Erza was completely angry, but she stopped and thought for a second, and then she got down on her knees in her usual attire, and started crying.

"Hurry go go g-." Natsu stopped and looked back to see Erza crying like crazy. "Is she hurt or something?" He said as he walked closer towards Erza.

"Are you stupid, thats an obvious trap!" Mark said.

"Yeah Natsu, why after all this time, would she just stop?" Cain asked.

"What if she's really hurt though?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I forgot you were the one to think a bathroom was a safe place, you're a retard just keep runnnig!" Mark said.

"Im gonna go see though real quick." Natsu said slowly walking towards Erza.

"This dude a lost cause he gon die of sex, lets just keep moving." Mark said grabbing Cains shoulder.

"Lets watch and make fun of him afterwards." Cain said.

"Little angel has a demon on his shoulder, I like it." Mark said as he and Cain made chairs out of sand quickly and watched the plan unfold.

"Erza, please dont tell me this is a trap." Natsu said as he held out his hand, to which Erza moved away from.

"GO AWAY!" Erza said as she pushed the sand to Natsu.

"I aint going nowhere untill I know you're alright." Natsu said.

"No, just go, you dont really like me at all!" Erza said.

"You know, even with the scent, shes doing a fantastic job at acting." Cain said, and with no response he looked over at Mark, who was crying.

"Natsu is such a jerk, JUST LEAVE THE POOR GIRL ALONE, HAVENT YOU CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE?!" Mark said, making Natsu close in on Erza even more, and caught a glimpse of a smirk, but it was to late and Erza already got him underneath her.

"To easy." Erza said removing her clothes.

"HA! Hows it feel Natsu, getting molested on a beach I aint nev-" Mark couldent finish as Mirajane tackled him in the ocean.

"Later guys!" Cain said as he quickly began running away from the four.

"Traitor!" Mark yelled before Mirajane put his head back under water.

"You leave me in hell knocked out and knocked up, and when I find you, you're taking a stroll on the beach without me?! I will have your dick in me for that." Mirajane said slapping Mark around.

"Why do you say that like a bad thing?!" Mark asked before going under water again.

"Running on a beach to get away from an orgy, not what I was expecting with my life, but so be it." Cain thought as he ran into the distance.

3 weeks 6 days 23 hours and 58 minutes later

"How. Much. Longer?!" Natsu asked as women sat atop of him, he hadent ate for so long that his bones were showing.

"No. Idea." Mark said as he layed under Mirajane who was worn out but stil grinding. "Im so fucking chaffed im bleeding like jesus christ." He said as he reached down to his hips and felt blood run down it.

"At least one of us survived." Natsu said.

"That bastard ran like no tomorrow hehe." Mark said.

"Wonder what its gonna be like in hell." Natsu said.

"No, we aint gonna die, we cant." Mark said as a tear popped out of his eye. "Theres still liquid in me?!" Mark said said shocked at the site.

"You know, we did alright, for a couple of goofballs." Natsu said looking over at Mark.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Mark said meeting his gaze, it was silent for a couple seconds.

"IM A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH!" Natsu all of a sudden broke out in song.

"YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH." Mark joined in, he didnt know the lyrics but it came from the heart.

"WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS YEAH!" Natsu and Mark could feel the life leaving them.

"GOOFY. GOOBER. GOOBER!" And right before they died, something helped them up.

"God you two are idiots." Cain said as he pulled them both up and casted a spell, healing their cuts.

"What are you doing back here?" Natsu asked.

"Well I kept running the entire time, and kept track of how much time was left, and im happy to say. We made it." Cain said.

"YES!" Mark and Natsu yelled as they high fived.

"Yep, now we can go home to our posible 500 children." Cain said.

"Say what now?" Mark asked before a lady popped up holding a pregnacy test.

"Dis your baby, I know it honey, and I want child support money." The lady said.

"YOU. COULDENT. LET. ME. DIE! Mark said choking Cain.

"And I want some too." Another lady said pointing at Natsu.

"Me three sweety." Dregni said looking at Cain. "Dont know how Natsu didnt impregnate me but, now an angel and a demon are having a baby!" Dregni said as she danced a little.

"This is worst than the sex." Mark said as more more pregnant women showed up.

"RUN!" Natsu yelled as the three took off down the beach yet again with hundreds of women wanting money behind them.

****BEFORE YOU GO****

Im going to be on omegle, if any of you want to talk, or anything really, if you want, come get on and put fanfiction, and VoorLees, into your intrest list so we can find eachother, ill be on omegle for about three hours trying to chat with you guys, and so you know if you're talking to the real me, ill be a guy wearing a white tank top (or wifebeater, but I hate the name) and a new york gray beanie.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed if you did, please review tell me what you think, and have a nice day!


End file.
